I've taken to staring
by AdotD
Summary: "I have a staring problem." sasusaku oneshot. AU.


**Naruto isn't mine. Neither is Facebook. I wish, though.**

* * *

Sakura stared at the laptop screen. She's thinking about typing a new entry on her private blog. Her entries have served as therapy sessions for her. _Sasuke is a lost cause_, she would tell herself.

On one window, she has Facebook on. A small chat box is open, but empty. She kept glancing at that chat box. She sighed, and opened a new tab. She logged on her private blog.

Unrequited love is probably one of the ugliest concepts in the world. And so, she's going to type a new entry. She recently found another way of 'letting go.' And she figures that she should write it down somewhere, so that she could read it later on; to remind herself: _Sasuke is a lost cause and these are the steps I'm taking towards…something. Towards eliminating this…this…one-sided nonsense._

And so, while sitting in a secluded corner of the library, she started typing.

* * *

**_I've taken to staring. _**

_Yes, I have a staring problem._

_I stare at his name. But that's it. I stare. But I don't say anything._

_There's a slight internal conflict whenever I see that name on the chat box. The name drives me crazy. Absolutely insane._

_But I only stare. I don't start a conversation. Just knowing that he's still there is good enough._

_I don't have to take him out of my life. Doing so, or even thinking about it, is a struggle. So I've decided to reconstruct some of my routines._

_I don't have to inquire how he's doing. I can and most certainly have wondered, but I don't inquire anymore. Not unless he starts the conversation first (tch, like he would ever)._

_It's a step towards something, right? I don't know what that 'something' is. Freedom? Maybe._

_I can breathe now. Much better than I have before._

_Yes, I stare. Because the name is annoying. Because at one point, I loved it. At one point, it's the name that I murmured over and over again-before falling asleep, after waking up, while walking down the street, while seeing him, and so much more._

_But I don't do that anymore._

_I just stare._

_

* * *

_

After giving the blog entry a once-over, she scoffed. For a pre-med student, she sure writes like a love-sick teenager when it comes to this crap. Only she wasn't love-sick. She's unrequited-love-sick.

_Back to studying, I guess._

She grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down the call numbers of books she needed for research. Sighing, she got up and went upstairs – to the 'Medicine' section of the library.

* * *

_This is annoying_, Sasuke thought. Being stuck in a group with Naruto meant that he would have to do all the work. He _has_ to, if he wants to top the class. He skimmed the bookshelves for the books he needed. Going down aisle by aisle, he appreciated the peace and quiet on this floor. No squirming girls and definitely no Naruto. Just books, shelves, and study tables.

He found the shelf and started reading through the call numbers. He grabbed the right books and started heading for the elevator when he saw a familiar pink laptop sitting on one of the desks just a few feet away.

* * *

Balancing the books she found (plus more interesting ones), Sakura hurried back to her table. She was hurrying because she could not remember if she properly logged out of her blog. It would be disaster if anyone saw what she wrote.

_No one's idiotic enough to snoop around, though.  
_

She thought. She hoped. She _really_ hoped.

After a good minute of power walking and finally arriving at her desk, she released a long sigh after seeing her blog window closed. _So I __**did**__ log off._

Relief.

Before tackling the books she got, she opened her Facebook page once again. She stared at the empty chat box for a good minute. _He logged off,_ she thought.

* * *

A good two and half hours of studying ridiculous terms and diagrams later, Sakura decided to take a break.

Checking her Facebook page and logging on to chat, she noticed that he wasn't online.

Sasuke rarely does anything on Facebook, but she discovered that most of the time, he's on chat. For no reason. A couple of months back, she asked him why he logs on chat. He simply shrugged his shoulders and said, "Who cares."

It's weird not seeing his name on the list. _Oh well_, she thought. She then briefly skimmed the News Feed.

* * *

Here's another weird thing. Sasuke published a note.

It was titled "Untitled." Her brows furrowed.

Sakura thought Naruto probably played around with Sasuke's account. Weren't they in a group together? Sasuke's probably doing all the work while Naruto surfs the net.

But she clicked on the link anyway.

Her jaw dropped.

* * *

_**Untitled**_

_Stop staring._

_

* * *

_

Sakura read the note over and over and over again. There it is. A title, and a single line beneath it. Her heart dropped to her stomach.

She was so engrossed on that short note that she didn't realize someone else had occupied the opposite side of the study table. Feeling the presence ofanother, she finally tore her eyes off the screen to see who it was.

She didn't think it was possible for her stomach to do flops while her heart was still in it. But it did. Her stomach flip flopped. And it catapulted her heart back to her chest. And now her heart is high on stomach acid; it's beating wildly. It doesn't make sense medically. But who the hell cares.

Because in front of her was Uchiha Sasuke. Shiny black laptop on the desk and a smirk on his handsome face.

* * *

His eyes were on her. And they remained like so for what felt like eternity.

Sakura did not know what to do. So she stared back. She stared back while her cheeks burned.

She stared. And he stared.

She flushed and flushed, and his smirk grew slightly.

And then she looked away. "What do you want?" she said, while fidgeting with her notes.

No reply. But he kept staring.

"Stop staring," she says.

"Why?"

"It's…it's…annoying."

"Is it now?"

"...yeah."

"Whatever."

He finally took his eyes off her and proceeded to do research online. After glancing at him two, three, four times, Sakura went back to work.

And they worked in silence for two hours. In those two hours, he never glanced at her. But she definitely glanced at him. Secretly, of course.

After gathering all his things into his back pack, he finally looked at her.

They locked eyes for what seemed like eternity (yet again).

She held her breath.

"Bye," he said.

"Bye," she said.

And then he left.

* * *

The next night, Sakura was at the library again. At the same desk, reading the same books. Thirty minutes into Chapter 17 of that huge book, Sasuke arrived.

He sat on the same spot, glanced at her, set up his laptop, and proceeded to work.

And this happened the next day.

And the next,

And the next,

And the next. A whole week.

* * *

Sakura noticed that during these nights, she left Facebook alone. Not once did she log on chat, and not once did she stay on the page for more than three minutes.

* * *

The next week, Sakura arrived at the table and began studying. Before heading to the library, she made sure that her hair was nicer today. She made sure that her top was presentable and that she had her favorite lip gloss on.

She sat there and attempted to study for an hour. No sign of Sasuke.

Not that she was hoping for him to come. It's not like they talk anyway.

Abandoning the paper she was working on, she opened a new window and logged on her blog.

Only to find that a new entry was written on it exactly a week ago.

_**"I'll fix your problem**__."_

No body, just a title.

Before any reactions took place, she heard someone clear their throat.

* * *

It was Sasuke. He was standing a few feet away.

After furiously hitting alt+F4 several times, Sakura murmured a quick "Hi" to him.

He nodded his head and started heading towards the table. Instead of grabbing the chair opposite to her, he grabbed the chair _next_ to her.

Then sat down. And looked at her.

* * *

She looked at him with inquisitive eyes. Her viridian irises asked one question: _Why?_

"To make sure you don't go on Facebook anymore," he finally says.

He grabbed her hand and placed a cup of hot coffee in it. (Grande White Mocha, her favorite. _How did he know?_)

"Study," he simply said.

* * *

And so this happened every single night. They alternated on who brought the coffee. Sakura checked Facebook less, and Sasuke found himself glancing at Sakura more.

* * *

One night, while Sasuke was typing away on a paper, Sakura got up and walked away.

He noticed that her Facebook page was open. But her chat was off.

He then opened a new window on his desktop and went on the same site.

One notification.

_Haruno Sakura commented on your note._

After clicking on the link and reading the comment, a smirk appeared on his face.

_"It's fixed."_

Sakura returned to find Sasuke working on the same paper. After sitting down, she noticed that he shifted his attention to her.

So she looked at him. And they looked at each other.

She smiled and said, "I think you have a staring problem."

He shifted his attention back on his computer screen and simply said, "It's not like you mind."

* * *

**My very first published fic! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
